Difference
by BlackClouds's
Summary: Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Young Woon adalah saudara kembar yang jauh dari kata identik. Young Woon yang arogan dan Jong Woon yang ramah/"Aku membencimu RACOON!"/"Pergi dari sini namja lemah!"/"Gowawo"/BROTHERSHIP!2WOON/KyuSung and KangTeuk couple/YAOI/UN-OFICIAL PAIR/DLDR!/Hav Fun XD


**Difference**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Youngwoon. Siapa yang tidak mengenal si kembar keluarga Kim ini? Si kembar yang mempunyai popularitas yang sama namun sangat jauh berbeda.

Kim Jongwoon. Dia lahir 10 menit lebih cepat dari pada Youngwoon. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana rupanya bukan? Ku rasa kalian semua sudah tau bagaimana paras namja ini.

Namja yang masuk kedalam kategori 'uke' ini sangat menyukai semua yang berbau seni. Dan ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada semua hal yang berhubungan dengan menyanyi. Lagi pula ia mempunyai kualitas vocal yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek, malah suaranya sangat, sangat, sangat indah.

Orang-orang sering memanggil Jongwoon dengan nama 'Yesung', dan ia menyukai itu. Selain karena sangat sesuai dengan image-nya, nama itu tidak terlalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang mempunyai nama hampir serupa dengannya.

Jongwo— ah, Yesung menyukai ketenangan, kerapian, dan kedamaian. Ia baik, dan terkesan sangat ramah. Ia mempunyai sahabat yang berstatus sama dengannya (uke). Walau nilai akademiknya tidak se cerah prestasinya dalam bidang menyanyi, tapi ia tetap mensyukuri itu.

Oh, satu lagi. Jangan lupakan namjachingu si manis ini. Cho Kyuhyun— yang menjabat sebagai seme dihubungan mereka.

Youngwoon memang lahir 10 menit setelah Jongwoon lahir. Namun jangan sangka Youngwoon akan memiliki kesamaan dengan saudara kembar— non identik-nya itu.

Youngwoon mempunyai postur tubuh yang lebih tegap dari Jongwoon. Ia tinggi, kuat, dan tampan.

Berbeda dengan Jongwoon yang menyukai seni, Youngwoon lebih menyukai semua yang berbau dengan olah raga, bela diri atau material art. Prestasinya juga banyak pada bidangnya itu.

Jika Jongwoon menyukai kedamaian dan ketenangan, maka Youngwoon adalah sebaliknya. Youngwoon— yang sering di panggil Kangin itu sering ikut tawuran dengan siswa sekolah lain. Tapi yang anehnya, jika semua orang pulang dengan keadaan memprihatin, maka Youngwoon akan kembali ke rumahnya tanpa luka sedikitpun. Dia memang mengagumkan.

Ia mempunyai seorang namjachingu yang begitu baik. Dan di hubungan mereka ia adalah semenya. Dan juga teman-temannya didominasi oleh namja-namja berstatus seme— seperti dirinya.

**.**

**.**

Mereka terlalu jauh berbeda bukan? Tapi, bukankah perbedaan itu indah? Ya. . . Jika perbedaan itu bisa menjadi pelengkap masing-masing. Tapi, jika kedua orang ini saja mempunyai hubungan yang sangat buruk, bagaimana bisa mereka membuat perbedaan mereka menjadi pelengkap satu sama lain?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Super Junior and other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing -masing.  
And this FF is MINE

**Cast: **

Yesung, Kangin Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Seunghyun, Seungri  
and with other cast

**Pair:**

**Brothership!**2WOON. KyuSung and KangTeuk.

**Warning:**

This FF Is **YAOI, Shou-Ai,**  
**Un-Official pair,**  
Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

Tidak menerima FLAME karena  
PAIR atau karena ini FF YAOI! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI  
dan sekutunya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang indah di Seoul High School yang di naungi dengan cuaca yang sangat cerah.

Namun sayang, keindahan itu sedikit rusak karena pertengkaran si kembar yang cukup populer— yang tengah melakukan ritual rutin mereka setiap pagi hari.

"Sebagai kakak yang baik, aku hanya menasehatimu untuk tidak berkelahi lagi Kangin-ssi! Kau sudah mempunyai banyak musuh dan sekarang kau menambah daftar orang yang membencimu" Yesung berteriak dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah pada Kangin. Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk ke wajah Kangin di depan kelas mereka.

"Hey, kau hanya lahir 10 menit lebih cepat dariku, jadi jangan lagi mengatakan kau adalah kakak yang baik, karena itu membuatku mual Yesung-ssi" Kangin membalas ucapan Yesung padanya. Tangannya menepis jari Yesung yang semenjak tadi menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sambil memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada saudara kembar— non identiknya itu.

"Jangan pernah mencoba mengaturku 'hyung'" Kangin menekankan ucapannya pada kata 'hyung'. Mimik wajahnya berubah seperti tengah menahan sesuatu. "Yang berkelahi itu aku. Lagi pula namjamu itu juga ikut denganku. Huh.. Aku heran apa yang Kyuhyun liat dari namja menyebalkan sepertimu"

"Oh, atau kau yang melarang Kyuhyun ikut 'bermain' akhir-akhir ini? Kau tidak asik Yesung-ssi" lanjut Kangin dengan decakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyuhyun. Dia itu pacarku, jadi itu urusanku" jawab Yesung tak mau kalah. Ia benar-benar membenci namja Racoon di depannya ini.

"Ini yang tidak ku suka darimu. Lemah dan lembek! Aku rasa kau tidak pantas jadi kakak ku, kau tau"

"KAU!" Yesung menarik kerah kemeja Kangin. Oh. . . Dia terlihat mulai marah.

"Apa? Kau mau memukulku?" tanya Kangin dengan nada meremehkan. "Sudahlah Yesung-ssi. Aku tidak mau dimarahi eomma dan appa karena membuatmu pulang dengan keadaan lumpuh dan menggunakan kursi roda" Kangin melepaskan cengkraman Yesung dengan mudah dan sedikit mendorongnya.

"Ck. Aku heran apa yang Leeteuk hyung sukai dari namja arogan sepertimu"

"Hey, kau jangan bawa-bawa Leeteuk hyung di sini!"

"Kau yang duluan membawa-bawa nama Kyuhyun-ku!"

"Tapi itu bukan alasan kau bisa membawa nama kekasihku BIG HEAD"

"Bisa! Kau namja paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui RACOON!"

Pandangan mereka bertemu dengan wajah yang memerah marah dan tangan yang terkepal erat di sisi masing-masing.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Pandangan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Yesung dengan tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan wajah yang memerah.

Begitu pula dengan Kangin, rasanya ia sangat ingin memukul seseorang saat ini. Jika saja ia diperbolehkan untuk memukul Yesung, maka ia akan melakukan itu.

Mereka masi mencoba untuk saling mengintimidasi hingga, "Kim Jongwoon-ssi, Kim Youngwoon-ssi" suara seseorang terdengar memenuhi koridor tersebut.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!" ujar mereka kembali serempak. Membuat orang yang hendak menyapa mereka terdiam dengan wajah memucat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo_oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai Yesungie" suara bass terdengar tepat di depan Yesung yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Terlihat sekali ia semakin merapatkan tangan hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Melihat reaksi Yesung, namja itu menarik sebuah kursi kosong di dekatnya dan memposisikan kursi itu tepat di depan meja.

"Bertengkar lagi eoh?" namja itu kembali bersuara. Tangannya terulur meraih tangan Yesung dan menggenggamnya. Dan tampaklah dengan jelas mata Yesung yang tertutup rapat.

Namja itu menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk mengembalikan mood sang kekasih yang berada pada titik terendah.

"Hei.. Mengapa kau juga marah padaku, sayang.." ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut kelopak mata Yesung yang terpejam.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan masih tidak ada respon dari Yesung.

"Apa aku salah melarangmu ikut berkelahi dengan Kangin? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Kyu. . ." ujar Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian lama.

"Apa aku pacar yang buruk? Apa aku terlalu mengaturmu Kyu?" Yesung melanjutkan. Kepalanya masih setia di atas meja, matanya tidak tertutup lagi dan tangannya tidak lagi menutupi wajahnya.

Namja itu— Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kini ia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya itu dengan jelas.

"Hei.. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau adalah pacarku yang paling baik se Korea— ah tidak, sedunia" Kyuhyun tersenyum, "aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Lagi pula kau tidak sepenuhnya melarang bukan? Kau tetap membiarkan aku pergi jika aku tidak mendengarkanmu—" Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"—Jangan pernah berpikiran jika kau terlalu mengatur, OK. Bagiku, itu artinya kau mencintaiku" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Yesung dengan lembut.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Siapa yang menang di pertandingan tadi? Pacarku yang manis ini atau saudara kembarnya yang sangar itu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah ia melepaskan kecupannya.

Yesung mendengus, wajahnya berubah kusut dan keningnya berkerut. "Jangan bicarakan Racoon itu Kyu. . . Aku membencinya"

"Ckck. . . Aku penasaran bagaimana rumah kalian hancur seperti kapal pecah saat kalian berbelahi" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Tangannya ia rapatkan ke kepalanya untuk dijadikan bantal. Sedangkan Yesung lebih memilih untuk menusuk-nusuk kertas yang ada di depannya dengan pena yang tengah ia pegang. Membayangkan kertas itu adalah Kangin? Mungkin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya Kyu.. " Yesung terkekeh pelan, membuat ke dua matanya tertutup rapat membentuk sebuah garis lurus.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasihnya tertawa seperti itu hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tangannya terangkat dan mengacak rambut Yesung hingga semakin berantakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo_oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kangin!" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi acara makan siang Kangin di Kantin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan segera ia di sambut oleh dimple manis di pipi sang kekasih.

"Hay hyung. . ." sapa Kangin seraya memberikan senyum termanisnya. "Mau makan siang chagi?"

"Hah.. Tidak, aku tidak lapar" balas Leeteuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Leeteuk, Kangin-pun melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

Setelah beberapa suapan dan tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, Leeteuk membuka pembicaraan, "Hei... Youngwoon-ah. . Sampai kapan kau dan Jongwoon akan selalu seperti ini eoh?"

Ucapan itu berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Kangin yang tengah memasukan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Aku tidak suka" balasnya dingin.

Leeteuk menghela nafas pelan, "Hei. . Tidak baik membenci saudara sendiri"

"Kami tidak akan bisa menghilangkan itu dari diri kami hyung.. Kami sudah tidak cocok sejak bayi, sejak kami mulai merangkak, berjalan, masuk sekolahpun kami sudah saling tidak menyukai. Dan itu berkembang dan tumbuh hingga sekarang hyung.. Aku dan big head itu seperti air dan api, tidak akan bisa berdamai, percayalah." ucap Kangin dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

Leeteuk hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas. Menasehati Kangin sama seperti menasehati Yesung. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Alasan merekapun sama yaitu mereka tidak cocok satu sama lain. Bagi Kangin Yesung orang yang menyebalkan dan bagi Yesung, Kangin adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan.

Berniat tidak akan membuat mood Kangin memburuk, Leeteuk memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

Semoga saja mereka bisa berbaikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo_oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BIG HEAD! Bisakah kau singkirkan mobilmu itu hah!" suara teriakan dan gedoran pintu terdengar memenuhi setiap ruangan yang ada di rumah itu.

Si pelaku terus menggedor pintu bercat putih bersih itu sambil meneriakan kata-kata yang memekakkan. Para Maid yang melihat kegiatan rutin si tuan muda hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

'Clek'

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan kegiatan Kangin. Dari balik pintu kamarnya Yesung keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat mengantuk.

"JANGAN. MEMUKUL. PINTU. KAMARKU. SEPERTI. BERANDALAN. RACOON!" teriak Yesung tepat di depan Kangin, sambil menekankan setiap katanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika kau menggunakan telingamu itu dengan benar. Ku katakan padamu namja lemah, aku bukan berandalan" balas Kangin mendorong bahu Yesung.

Wajah Yesung memerah, ingin sekali rasanya ia menendang namja di depannya ini keluar saat ini juga.

"Walaupun aku lemah, setidaknya aku masi menggunakan otakku. Tidak sepertimu, yang tidak pernah menggunakan otak kosongmu itu" Yesung mencibir. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Kangin.

"Kau tau, aku ingin sekali memukulmu"

"Pukul saja"

"Tapi aku jadi tidak tega memukul namja penyakitan dan lemah sepertimu. Kau bukan lawanku, aku benci orang lemah" ujar Kangin dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu? Asal kau tau, aku benci orang kuat yang tidak menggunakan otaknya—" ucap Yesung keras.

"—Sepertimu" lanjutnya dengan seringaian.

'Bugh'

satu pukulan telak bersarang di wajah Yesung. Membuatnya terjatuh di lantainya. Ia menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih.

"KAU!" Teriak Yesung marah. Ia segera berdiri dari posisinya dan membalas pukulan Kangin padanya.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Yesung memukul Kangin dan menyebabkan Kangin terjerebab ke lantai. Kangin menatap marah kepada Yesung.

Baru saja Kangin hendak melayangkan pukulan keduanya pada sang saudara, sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Kim Jongwoon! Kim Youngwoon! Hentikan itu sekarang juga, atau kalian harus menerima akibatnya" Kangin melepaskan cengkramannya. Menatap sengit ke arah Yesung sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya— tepat di sebelah kamar Yesung— dengan suara bantingan yang sangat keras.

"Kau tak apa Jong woonie?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang melihat putra pertamanya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan. Jujur, ia merasa agak pusing. Mungkin Kangin memang benar, ia terlalu lemah.

"Ahjumma.. Tolong ambilkan aku kotak P3K" perintah Mr. Kim dan segera di laksanakan oleh kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Kim itu.

"Sayang, kau obati Jong Woon. Aku takut ia kenapa-napa. Aku akan berusaha bicara pada Young Woon" perintah Mr. Kim lembut namun tegas.

Tanpa penolakan, Mrs. Kim segera menggiring Yesung untuk di obati di kamarnya. Tidak berselang lama, Bibi Jung telah datang membawa kotak obat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo_oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Mr. Kim tengah berada di depan kamar Kangin, ia mengetuk pintunya sebentar dan membukanya. Ia akan bicara kepada Kangin. Bukan sebagai Ayah dan Anak, tetapi sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Hay jagoan" sapa Mr. Kim pada Kangin yang tengah meringkuk di kasurnya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Appa.. Aku sudah besar" jawab Kangin malas. Mr. Kim terkekeh, "Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Appa tau" ia berjalan dan duduk di depan Kangin.

"Hey Kim Young Woon, bangunlah.. Apa kau tidak mau mengobati lukamu eoh?" ucap Mr. Kim. Tanpa penolakan dan di iringi dengan decisan kecil, Kangin bangun dari posisinya. Ia menatap Appa-nya malas dan mengambil kotak kecil berwarna putih itu dari tangan Appa-nya.

"Appa tidak percaya Jong Woon yang membuat itu. Pasti ia tengah marah besar" ucap Mr. Kim memulai pembicaraan.

Kangin tidak menanggapi ucapan sang Appa. Ia seolah menyibukkan diri— mengobati luka di wajahnya di depan cermin. Mr. Kim yang melihat Kangin tak menanggapi ucapannyapun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jika sudah begini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah seringkali menasehati Kangin maupun Yesung mengenai masalah ini, namun keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirian mereka. Salingmengatakan satu sama lain adalah orang yang menyebalkan dan sama-sama mengatakan membenci saudara mereka.

Ia hanya bisa berharap sebuah keajaiban akan datang dan keluarga kecilnya benar-benar sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo_oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung masi menggurutu tidak jelas dan menendang kerikil yang ia temui sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Ia merutuki mobilnya yang sedang berada di bengkel sehingga ia harus berangkat bersama Kangin ke sekolah. Tentu saja hal itu mendatangkan tatapan tak percaya dari seluruh penghuni sekolahnya.

Ia merutuki Kyuhyun yang harus mengikuti rapat OSIS hingga ia akan pulang begitu lama. Ia merutuki MinWook yang pergi berkencan hingga ia tidak tau ia harus pulang bersama siapa. Ia merutuki dompetnya yang ketinggalan di rumah dan hp-nya yang sudah mati sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan yang paling ia rutuki adalah Kangin yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. 'Aku akan menghajar Racoon sialan itu' umpat yesung dalam hati.

Yesung memilih untuk melewati jalan pintas yang cukup sepi dari pada jalan yang biasa ia lalui dengan mobil hitam kesayangannya. Lagi pula hari sudah gelap dan ia merasakan kakinya akan lepas jika ia tidak segera tiba di rumahnya.

Tenang saja, Yesung tidak memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja menimpanya. Ia itu seorang laki-laki— yang walaupun seorang uke. Ia juga menguasai ilmu bela diri— atas paksaan sang eomma— walau tidak semahir dan sehebat Kangin. Intinya, ia tidak mempermasalahkan pria-pria mesum atau preman-preman kemalaman yang mengganggunya.

Yesung masih asik mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya untuk mengusir kebosanan dan rasa sepi. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa kepalanya menoleh kekanan begitu saja. Di sana terdapat sebuah gang gelap yang terlihat menyeramkan. Dan disana ada seseorang—ah tidak, ada sekelompok orang tengah memegangi seorang namja dan memukulnya habis- habisan.

Ia baru akan melangkahkan kakinya saat merasa itu bukan urusannya sebelum matanya menangkap sosok namja yang tengah meringis kesakitan itu. Mata sipitnya membulat, dan entah rifleks atau apa, ia menghampiri gang gelap tersebut dan memanggil nama seseorang.

"KANGIN!" teriaknya keras sambil terus mendekati orang-orang tersebut. Merasa teriakannya tidak ditanggapi oleh orang yang ia anggap brandalan itu, dengan kesal ia menarik namja tersebut itu tepat sebelum namja itu kembali menghujani wajah Kangin dengan pukulan.

Namja itu menoleh, menatap tajam ke arah Yesung yang masih memegang bahunya

"Hei babo, pergilah dari sini segera pulang ke rumah namja lemah" ucap Kangin lemah saat menyadari Yesung berada di tempat yang tidak tepat.

"Siapa kau berani mengaturku?" ucap Yesung datar. Sedetik kemudian ia melayangkan tinjunya pada namja tinggi yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Namja itu memegangi pipinya. Pukulan Yesung bukanlah apa- apa. Itu hanya seperti dipukul oleh seorang bayi.

"Kau, manis! Mencoba melawanku eoh? Kau pikir kau sanggup?" bisik namja ia sambil mengangkat kerah seragam Yesung. Membuat namja bermata sipit itu dapat merasakan kakinya melayang di udara.

"Seunghyun- ya! Urusanmu itu denganku. Lepaskan namja lemah itu, dia tidak bisa apa-apa!" Kangin mencoba menggapai bahu Seunghyun yang masih memegangi Yesung.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau kenal namja ini, siapa dia? Kekasihmu? Eh, bukankah kekasihmu Leeteuk-ssi?" tanya Seunghyun seraya mendelik kearah Kangin.

"Bukan urusanmu! Dan lepaskan namja itu, brengsek!" entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Kangin balik menarik bahu Seunghyun dan memukul namja itu cukup keras hingga namja berwajah keras itu tersungkur ke tanah.

Yesung terlepas dan terbatuk di tanah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. 'Oh shit! Sekarang bukan saatnya menjadi namja lemah Kim JongWoon' umpat Yesung dalam hati.

"Cepat pergi dari sini Yesung-ah!" teriak Kangin pada Yesung yang masi terduduk di tanah. Yesung menatap Kangin tidak suka. Apa-apaan dia, menyuruhnya pergi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi" jawab Yesung dingin.

"KUBILANG KAU PERGI DARI SINI KIM JONG WOON!" teriak Kangin lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"AKU, TIDAK AKAN PERGI KIM YOUNG WOON!" balas Yesung keras kepala. Yesung hendak kembali melanjutkan ucapannya saat ia merasa seseorang menariknya keras dan menghepaskannya ke dinding.

"Yak Seungri-ah.. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya" Kangin hendak menghampiri namja yang bernama Seungri itu dan menghajarnya sebelum ia merasakan kedua tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang.

"Aku tau siapa namja ini hyung" ucap Seungri kepada Seunghyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan Kangin dan bersiap untuk kembali menghajarnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Seunghyun. "Dia Kim Jong Woon. Saudara namja brengsek itu" ia melirik Yesung yang tengah meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman di tangannya terasa menguat dan menyakitkan. "Lebih tepatnya saudara kembarnya" lanjut Seungri.

Seolah tertarik, Seunghyun menoleh dan menatap Yesung dengan seringaian. "Oh, aku tau itu. Ku dengar hubungan kalian tidak baik. Jadi, tidak apa-apakan jika aku bermain dengan saudaramu Kangin?" Seunghyun menyeringai, menghampiri Yesung yang terlihat semakin kelelahan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pengecut ! Lawanmu itu aku, bukan namja lemah itu Seunghyun!" teriak Kangin dengan nafas terengah. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras dan ia juga merasakan tubuhnya remuk.

satulipun ia tidak pernah seperti ini jika sedang berkelahi. Dia selalu menang, dan kini ia harus merasakan kekalahan.

Seunghyun mengabaikan Kangin yang masi dipegangi oleh dua orang temannya. Ia melangkah, menghampiri Yesung dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Hay manis" sebuah kata meluncur dari bibi Seunghyun. Tangannya terangkat dan membelai wajah Yesung yang terlihat pucat. Yesung memberikan tatapan tajam pada namja di depannya itu.

Ia terus menggerakan kepalanya menghindari sentuhan Seunghyun. "Tenanglah manis. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu" Seunghyun menjambak rambut Yesung yang menghasilkan erangan dari Yesung.

"Yak kau brengsek jang— "

'BUAGG'

Belum sempat Kangin menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang kembali memberikan pukulan padanya. Sakit, dan ia merasakan darah kembali mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Seunghyun menyeringai senang saat melihat Kangin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Fokusnya ia kembalikan kepada Yesung yang memejamkan mata karena tarikan di rambutnya.

"Le-lepaskan a-aku brengsek!" ucap Yesung dengan nafas terengah. Seunghyun tidak menggrubris ucapan Yesung padanya. Ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung yang masi dipegangi oleh Seungri.

"Hey..Bodoh. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, aku brengsek. Jadi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja" ucapnya sebelum kembali menarik rambut Yesung dan meraup bibir Yesung dengan kasar. Yesung mengerang sakit. Ia berusaha menggerakan wajahnya menghindari ciuman Seunghyun padanya.

'Plakk'

Seunghyun menampar wajahnya keras meninggal jejak di pipinya. Ia jarang menangis, tapi untuk saat ini air matanya keluar begitu saja.

"Tenanglah little bitch!'' bentak Seunghyun keras sebelum membuka paksa seragam Yesung.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku, aku mohon lepaskan aku" Air mata semakin membasahi wajahnya. Ia takut suatu hal yang tengah terlintas dipikirannya akan terjadi.

"Terlambat Sayang.. Kau yang memulai ini terlebih dahulu, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab. Seunghyun kembali meraup bibir Yesung yang terdapat memar disudut bibirnya. Namja itu semakin liar dan menggigit bibir Yesung keras.

"Hyung... Kau curang! Aku juga ingin ikut" ujar Seungri yang masih berdiri di sebelah Yesung. Tanpa menghentikan cumbuannya dibibir Yesung, Seunghyun berguman kecil sebagai bentuk persetujuan.

Tubuh Yesung semakin gemetar. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini dan benar-benar tidak pernah terlintas dikepalanya hal seperti ini akan menimpanya. Ia merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan begitu saja. Apa lagi kini dua namja itu terus menggerayangi tubuhnya dan melukainya.

Bahkan Kyuhyun— kekasihnya tidak pernah berani menyentuhnya seperti ini. Hingga tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketakutan.

Sementara itu, Kangin, tidak lebih baik dari Yesung. Tubuhnya terasa remuk karena dua orang yang tengah memeganginya itu tidak berhenti memukulinya.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar isakan dan suara lirih Yesung yang memohon dua orang itu menghentikan perbuatan mereka.

Ingin sekali. Ingin sekali ia berdiri dan menghajar orang-orang itu jika perlu ia akan menghajar mereka sampai mati. Namun, ia rasa ia tidak akan bisa.

'Plakk'

Satu lagi, suara tamparan yang tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Ia menangis, tidak bisa melakukan apapun disaat Yesung membutuhkan pertolongannya. Ia peduli, itu sudah pasti. Bagaimanapun Yesung adalah saudaranya. Walau ia membenci kembarannya itu, tetapi rasa sesak tetap menggerayangi hatinya yang terasa lemah dan tidak berguna.

"Young Woon-ah... To- hiks-tolong aku.."

'DEG'

Suara itu, Yesung tengah memanggilnya. Berharap padanya untuk menolongnya.

Kangin yang tengah menunduk mengangkat kepalanya. Dan benar saja, ia bisa melihat tatapan Yesung padanya. Begitu. . Menyakitkan.

"Jangan pernah mengabaikanku little slut. Kau hanya perlu mendesah untukku!" Seunghyun menarik tubuh Yesung dan kembali menghempaskan tubuh itu kedinding yang terasa dingin.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Kangin menghempaskan cengkraman dua namja yang sedari tadi memeganginya. Memukuli mereka dengan beringas hingga kedua orang itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Kangin tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Rasa sakitnya seolah menguap entah kemana ketika ia menangkap tatapan Yesung padanya.

Dengan langkah yang mantap, Kangin mendekati Seunghyun yang terlihat semakin menjadi-menjadi menjamah tubuh saudaranya.

Satu tarikan dibahunya cukup membuat Seunghyun terlepas dari Yesung. Belum sempat Seunghyun melihat siapa yang mengganggu aktivitasnya, sebuah pukulan yang begitu keras telah mendarat di rahangnya. "JANGAN. BERANI. MENYENTUH. SAUDARAKU. BRENGSEK!" Teriak Kangin tajam dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Seungri yang terlihat terkejut.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, kedua namja itu telah tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajah penuh luka. Kangin mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk meredam emosinya sebelum ia benar-benar membunuh kedua orang itu.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Kangin menarik cepat pandangannya ke arah Yesung yang tengah terduduk lemah ditanah. Langkahnya memburu dan segera menghampiri Yesung.

"Jong Woon-ah" Kangin menyetarakan tubuhnya denganYesung. Menarik wajah namja itu yang tengah menunduk. Hatinya mencelos, wajah itu, tidak semulus sebelumnya. Penuh luka dan memar.

Dengan cepat Kangin merengkuh tubuh saudaranya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku Jong Woon.. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan mereka menyakitimu" Kangin memeluk Yesung erat. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Yesung membalas pelukan Kangin padanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kokoh sang adik, ia terisak. "Gomawo.. YoungWoon-ah" bisiknya lirik sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kangin.

"YESUNG! KANGIN!"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka. Dan Yesung bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya berdiri di ujung gang itu. Menatapnya dengan raut lega dan khawatir

.

.

.

.

Mungkin setelah ini, mereka bisa menjadikan perbedaan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang memperkuat hubungan mereka. Mungkin. Karena hidup mereka masih berlanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**: Annyeong~ Saya datang bawa FF abal-abal XD Bukannya update yang terbengkalai malah publish FF baru hehe.

Ok, yang lain ntar di pikirin berhubung FF ini nggak selesai-selesai dari 2 bulan yang lalu, jadi Lala selesein aja, dari pada kebawa mimpi XD

Masi ada yang nungguin update-an Lala? Nggak ya? Ya udah hahaha Ok, end next~ ane minta komentarnya Chingudeul~ Mian kalo FF-nya absurd buanget yaaaaa

.

.

.

.

.

**Gamsahamnida ^^**


End file.
